


Ode to Grief

by BaileyB00



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, M/M, Poetry, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaileyB00/pseuds/BaileyB00
Summary: Lee Minho is taking a psychology class. On the first day of the semester, he is given an assignment in which he must write about his deepest regrets."Regrets? That's what they want from us?Regrets are easy. I've got tons."





	Ode to Grief

**Author's Note:**

> it's sad hours

_What is your biggest regret?_

Starting this semester off  
With the deep questions, I see.

Regrets? That’s what they want from us?  
Regrets are easy. I’ve got tons.

 

 **1.**  
I miss your smile.  
Sunshine bright, ever-present,  
always pointed in my direction.

You reserved that smile  
specifically for me.

Now,  
I’ll never see that smile again.

I regret letting you down.

 

 **2.**  
I miss your laugh.  
It usually came  
hand-in-hand  
with your smile.

You laughed the most  
when we passed the time  
talking about everything,  
talking about nothing.

Your laugh  
was the sweet chime of bells.  
Your happiness was mine.

I regret leaving you alone.

  
**3.**  
I miss your hands.  
It seems like an odd thing to say,  
I know.  
But I do.

I miss the way your hands would connect with mine,  
electricity pulsing through our touching fingertips  
like the ebb and flow of the tide.

Where mine are rough and calloused,  
yours were gentle, smooth.  
Beautiful.

I regret not holding them longer.

  
**4.**  
I miss your eyes.  
They were perfect  
soul piercing gems  
embedded into your face.

They say the eyes  
are the windows to the soul.  
I used to believe that.  
That was before I met you.

Turns out your eyes  
weren’t the windows to your soul.  
They were the key to unlocking mine.

I regret losing sight of you.

  
**5.**  
I miss the time we spent together.  
No matter how long it was that we were together,  
seconds, minutes, hours,  
it was never enough.

I found myself  
in the time I spent with you.  
You were my  
greatest joy.

I never thought I’d have to imagine life  
without you in it.

I regret not being a better friend.

  
**6.**  
I miss the days  
where you’d come to me,  
seeking  
something  
more.

On those days,  
we grew closer than ever before,  
closer than I’d ever imagined possible.

Those were the days where I realized  
just how much I needed  
you  
in my life.

I regret not being able to see how much you needed me.

  
**7.**  
I miss the way  
you spoke to me,  
whispering gentle words  
that only I could hear.

You’d caress my skin,  
telling me those words  
that now I’ll never hear again:  
I love you.

I wish I’d had more opportunities  
To say it back to you.

I regret being so scared.

  
**8.**  
I miss your love.  
God, how I miss  
that feeling of being so deeply cared for.  
It made life worth living.

I try so hard  
to remember everything  
we'd ever done together.  
Stolen kisses, knowing smiles, shared warmth.

That day, it all disappeared.  
I will never forget the day you left.

I regret not being able to say goodbye.

  
**9.**  
I miss you  
most of all.  
Now that you're gone,  
I have nothing left.

No more  
     sunshine  
     laughter  
     happiness  
     love  
     life  
     you.

I still visit you as often as possible.  
They put you  
in a nice spot beneath the willow.  
You're in a patch all alone.  
I feel the need to keep you company  
whenever I come to say ~~goodbye~~ hi.

I wish I'd been able to help you.

I regret not knowing how.

  
♥️

He was the most beautiful person  
I’d ever met.

On that fateful day,  
when he chose to leave us all,  
I shed more tears  
than I ever had before.

I will never forget the alluring boy  
who stole my heart.  
  
Maybe I should.  
Maybe it would be better that way.

But I can’t.  
He was  
everything  
to me.

Maybe someday I’ll join him,  
wherever he is.  
I hope, at least,  
that he’s happy.  
After everything,  
     the nightmares  
     the scars  
     everything that made him want to leave  
that’s all he deserves.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the majority of this in the middle of the night,,, that was a wild ride let me tell you
> 
> here is my [tumblr,](https://bbaileyb00.tumblr.com/) if you wanna come yell at me ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
